One night in time
by azrael valentine
Summary: Okay this story i wrote half drunk christmas eve. Tell me whatchu think. It's a songfic about edward losing control. Song is by Within Temptation.


**Okay firstly i don't own twilight ( like everyone else i wish i did lol) And second the song is by within temptation. Its called what have you done. And yeah basically i wrote this half drunk lol. Leave me reviews lovelys.**

**Italics bella**

**BoldEdward**

**Normalsong **

**:p**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I never thought I'd loose control like this. Oh Bella look at what your temptation has done. I never wanted this to happen. How could I let this happen. What have you done now?**

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?!

**The sweet scent of her blood takes over me. I can feel her fear as I hold her down. I've lost complete control and have turned into the natural predator inside me. I can see her pleading eyes waiting for the outcome of this terror. In a blink of her beautiful eyes I'm at her neck fighting against myself. There's no mercy left, it's all over now. What have I done now?**

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now?!

_Oh Edward this is too much. I know it's all I've ever wanted, But I think it's all too late now. I've unleashed the monster you hold down inside. What have I done. What have you done now?_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!

**I pry myself away from the sweet nector filled within her. I can see I didn't kill her and am glad for it. I can see the venom affecting her already. I start realizing what I've done. She could've died, I've turned her though and for that I hate myself.**

**What have I done.**

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?!

_Looking up at you I see you realize the mistakes you've just made. I wish I could reassure you that it's no mistake. This is my fate to be just like you. There's no more curse between us. Now we can be happy. After the pain goes away. Oh so much pain. What have you done now?_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

**I see you twisting and turning in pain. I wish I hadn't done this. Looking at the pain I'm causing hurts more than anything else. How could I do this. I love you Bella and for this I will never forgive myself. For all eternity I will never forgive myself. What have I done now.**

What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done now, what have you done?...

I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends

_Edward my love.. I finally can say this through all my pain. In the end it will all be okay. Don't you see now we'll be free. Nothing holding us back. We can love in peace. Look closely at what you've done. This pain will… pass but our love will grow stronger._

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

**At long last I see that this can be good. I love her so much and as long as she loves me I can't hesitate to believe this will only bring us closer. I will stay by her side always and forever. What I've done now is just the start of our lives.**


End file.
